Season Guide
This is a list of the American seasons of the Pokémon, or , anime. Movies are aired alongside a season's run, however, they are not included in seasons, though they correlate with them plot-wise. For movies see Pokémon Movies, and for other specials see Pokémon Special. Pocket Monsters (Pokémon) Pokémon the Series: The Beginning The first part of the series takes place in Kanto and the Orange Islands. The series is based on Red, Green, Blue, and Yellow games. Pokémon: Indigo League Ash Ketchum, a new trainer from Pallet Town, aims to become the Pokémon Champion, travels with his starter Pokémon, Pikachu. However, his rival, Gary Oak, stands in his path and belittles him at every opportunity. Along with Misty of Cerulean City, who wants to become a Water Pokémon Master, and Brock of Pewter City, who wishes to become a Pokémon Breeder, Ash travels around the Kanto region, while pursued by the Team Rocket Trio - Jessie, James, and Meowth. He catches many Pokémon and challenges the Gym Leaders—Brock, Misty, Lt. Surge, Erika, Sabrina, Koga, and Blaine—to obtain their badges, which are required to participate in the Pokémon League. The heroes also meet the Elite Four's Bruno. After winning the last badge, Ash goes to the Indigo League, hoping to win the Tournament. This season consists of 82 episodes, from "Pokémon - I Choose You!" to "Friends to the End". Pokémon: Adventures in the Orange Islands After the events in the Kanto region, Ash goes with Brock and Misty to the Orange Islands, where Ash gives a strange-looking ball to Professor Ivy. Brock decides to leave Ash and Misty, who find a new friend in a Pokémon Watcher named Tracey Sketchit, who makes drawings of Pokémon. Ash decides to challenge the Gyms of the Orange Islands, witch have different requirements to obtain their badges. On the way to challenge Drake, the ultimate Gym Leader of the Orange Islands, Ash learns how to become a better trainer from the Elite Four member Lorelei. The season consists of 36 episodes, from "Pallet Party Panic" to "The Rivalry Revival". Pokémon the Series: Gold and Silver The second part of the original series takes place in Johto. These seasons are based on the Pokémon Gold & Silver Version and Pokémon Crystal Version games. The Johto Journeys Brock joins Ash and Misty on their travels once more as Tracey decides to become Prof. Oak's assistant. The three travel to the Johto region to deliver the mysterious GS Ball to Kurt, a Poké Ball expert. In this new region, however, new rivals appear, such as the rookie trainer, Casey. On their way, Ash, Misty, and Brock meet Falkner and Bugsy, the Gym Leaders of Violet City and Azalea Town, whom Ash manages to defeat. The season consists of 41 episodes, from "Don't Touch That 'dile" to "The Fortune Hunters". Johto League Champions The heroes continue their journey through the Johto region. When he first challenges the Goldenrod Gym, Ash is defeated by Whitney, but manages to bypass her strategy and win his third Johto badge in a rematch. Afterward, the heroes meet their friends from the Kanto region before and after arriving in Ecruteak City, where the Gym Leader Morty lives. Continuing towards the west, Ash's battle against Jasmine is postponed, as Olivine City's Amphy, an Ampharos, serving as the light source for the lighthouse, is sick. Fortunately, the heroes take a plane to Cianwood City, where Amphy's medicine is purchased, while Ash has a Gym battle with the Gym Leader Chuck. The season consists of 52 episodes, from "A Goldenrod Opportunity" to "Machoke, Machoke Man!". Master Quest Returning to Olivine City, the heroes resolve a crisis involving the Team Rocket organization and the legendary Pokémon, Lugia. Winning the battle against Jasmine, Ash heads with his friends through Ecruteak City and travel to Mahogany Town. However, Team Rocket makes their second incident in Johto, by forcing Pokémon to evolve. Guided by Lance, the Johto Champion, the heroes manage to cripple Team Rocket's power. Managing to obtain Pryce's badge at Mahogany Town, Ash, Misty and Brock go to Blackthorn City. Meowth, James and Jessie make trouble in the town, trying to take the Dragon Fang and even upset a Dragonite, who goes on a rampage. Fortunately, the Dragonite is stopped and Ash manages to defeat Clair, the final Gym Leader. Going towards the Johto League, Ash picks up an egg, which hatches into a Larvitar, who is taken to Mt. Silver to its mother. Managing to enter the Johto League championship tournament, Ash battles his opponents, including Gary, but is defeated by Harrison, who suggests going to Hoenn. After the long journey, Ash bids farewell to Misty and Brock and goes to Hoenn, but trouble arises when his Pikachu gets hit by Team Rocket's magnet. The season consists of 65 episodes, from "Around the Whirlpool" to "Hoenn Alone!". This is also the final season of the two original series of Generations I and II. Pocket Monsters: Advanced Generation (Pokémon the Series: Ruby and Sapphire) This series takes place in Hoenn and Kanto. It is based on Ruby, Sapphire, FireRed, LeafGreen, and Emerald games. Pokémon: Advanced After returning home following his journey in the Johto region, Ash, in his new outfit, and Pikachu head to Hoenn, they meet their new friends, May and her younger brother, Max, then they meet Brock in his new outfit. The season consists of 40 episodes, from "Get the Show on the Road!" to "Watt's with Wattson?". Pokémon: Advanced Challenge On their way to Lavaridge Town, Ash and Brock meet Misty in her new outfit, who has come to visit, and May and Max meet her for the first time. This season consists of 52 episodes, from "What You Seed is What You Get" to "Judgment Day!". Pokémon: Advanced Battle Our heroes travel to Mosdeep City and then Sootopolis. May competes in the Hoenn Grand Festival and Ash in the Hoenn Pokémon League Championship. The group then travels to the Kanto region. This season consists of 52 episodes, from "Clamperl of Wisdom" to "Pasta La Vista!", with the additional movie special, "Pokémon - Lucario and the Mystery of Mew. Pokémon: Battle Frontier Our heroes are happily traveling together for May's Kanto contest battles, and Ash's battle frontier battles. This season consists of 47 episodes, from "Fear Factor Phony" to "Home Is Where The Start Is!". Pocket Monsters: Diamond & Pearl (Pokémon the Series: Diamond and Pearl) This series takes place in Sinnoh and is based on Diamond, Pearl, Platinum, HeartGold, and SoulSIlver games. Pokémon: Diamond and Pearl With their second journey in Kanto over, Ash, Pikachu, and Aipom decide to head to the Sinnoh region. There the meet the aspiring Pokémon coordinator Dawn and reunite with Brock. This season consists of 51 episodes, from "Following A Maiden's Voyage!" to "Smells Like Team Spirit!". Pokémon: DP Battle Dimension On their way to Veilstone City, Ash, and Dawn trade Pokémon. Then, Ash and Brock meet May in her new outfit, who has come to visit the region, and Dawn meets May for the first time. This season consists of 52 episodes, from "Tears For Fears!" to "Sleepless In Pre-Battle!". Pokémon: DP Galactic Battles On their way to Canalave City, our heroes battle against the villainous Team Galactic. This season consists of 52 episodes, from "Get Your Rotom Running!" to "Gotta Get a Gible!". Pokémon: DP Sinnoh League Victors On their way to Sunyshore City, our heroes gladly travel together, later after the Sinnoh league, it's time for Ash and Brock to head back to Kanto, with Dawn deciding to travel to Johto. This season consists of 34 episodes, from "Regaining the Home Advantage!" to "Memories are Made of Bliss!". Pocket Monsters: Best Wishes! (Pokémon the Series: Black and White) This series takes place in Unova and is based on the Black, White, Black 2 and White 2 games. Pokémon: Black & White Having a fresh start, Ash goes to Unova with his mother and Professor Oak. Once arriving there, Ash encounters a new trainer, Trip, who becomes his new rival. Ash decides to travel through Unova and encounters a girl, named Iris, who aspires to be a Dragon Master. Together, they travel to Striaton City, where Ash faces three Gym Leaders: Chili, Cress, and Cilan. The latter is moved by Ash's strategy and decides to accompany him throughout Unova. On the road, Ash meets up with a clumsy girl, Bianca, who becomes his rival. The heroes travel to Nacrene City, where Ash battles the Gym Leader, Lenora. Despite his loss, Ash trains in the local fighting club and manages to defeat Lenora in a rematch. Passing through Castelia City (where Ash fights Burgh, the bug-type expert), the heroes encounter more rivals, as Iris faces Georgia, Cilan meets Burgundy and Ash finds Stephan. They arrive at Nimbasa Town, where they participate in the local battling tournament, in which Iris wins. Once done, they arrive at Nimbasa City but find Team Rocket causing trouble, as the trio is to capture all the Poké Balls from the Pokémon Center. Fortunately, with the assistance of Subway Bosses Ingo and Emmet, Ash, Iris, and Cilan save the Poké Balls. This season consists of 48 episodes, from "In the Shadow of Zekrom!" to "Battle for the Underground!". Pokémon: BW Rival Destinies Our heroes get ready for Ash's gym battle in Nimbasa City. Later after feeling proud of Ash for having all eight badges, Ash meets up with Dawn, who has come to visit like Misty and May did, and Iris and Cilan meet Dawn for the first time. This season consists of 49 episodes, from "Enter Elesa, Electrifying Gym Leader!" to "Unova's Survival Crisis!". Pokémon: BW Adventures in Unova and Beyond Soon our heroes make it to the Unova League where Ash competes. Later, Ash knows that his Charizard has enough training in Charicific Valley, then start traveling on the Decolore Islands, until they reach Kanto. Then Iris and Cilan depart, and Ash and Alexa head to Pallet Town. Finally, Ash changes into his new outfit, then gets ready to go to Kalos with Alexa. This season consists of 45 episodes, from "Beauties Battling for Pride and Prestige! to "The Dream Continues". Pocket Monsters: XY (Pokémon the Series: XY) This series take place in Kalos and is based on the X, Y, Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire games. Pokémon the Series: XY Arriving in the Kalos region, Ash meets Lumiose City's Gym Leader, Clemont, and his sister, Bonnie. Together, they arrive at Santalune City, where they meet Serena, a friend of Ash's. Ash loses his gym match against Viola, sister of Alexa, whom Ash met some time back. With some training and support, Ash manages to defeat Viola and goes with Serena, Clemont, and Bonnie through the region. On their way to Cyllage City, they come to the Battle Chateau, where they find Viola battling Grant, the Gym Leader, whom Ash manages to defeat later on. Soon after, the heroes meet the Champion and famous actress, Diantha, who possesses the power of Mega Evolution and Korrina, the Gym Leader, who manages to obtain a Key Stone for her Lucario. However, Lucario goes berserk, so the heroes follow Korrina, whose grandfather, Gurkinn, sends her to speak to Mabel. After resolving the situation, the heroes go to a Summer Camp, where they meet Tierno, Trevor, and Shauna, their new rivals. After passing the camp, the heroes arrive at the Tower of Mastery at Shalour City. In an intense battle, Ash and Pikachu defeat Korrina and Mega Lucario, earning their third badge. This season consists of 48 episodes, from "Kalos, Where Dreams and Adventures Begin!" to "Bonnie for the Defense!". Pokémon the Series: XY Kalos Quest The heroes meet new friends and rivals, as they continue onwards. As Ash manages to defeat Ramos, Serena has her first Showcase in Coumarine City but loses and makes a major change in her appearance. To prepare for the Gym Match, Clemont flies off to Lumiose City, while Ash, Serena, and Bonnie meet up with Aria. Ash defeats Clemont in a heated Gym Battle and goes to Laverre City, where the heroes meet Ash's rival, Sawyer, and the specialist in Fairy-type Pokémon, Valerie. With his sixth badge, Ash goes with Bonnie, Clemont, and Serena to Anistar City. On their way, Serena wins her first Showcase in Dendemille Town, against Miette, who also participated in the Showcase. When arriving there, the heroes meet up with their rivals, Tierno and Shauna, who have a Tag Battle to give Serena's new Pokémon, Eevee, some confidence. Serena, along with her rivals, Shauna and Nini, enters the Anistar City's Showcase and wins her second Princess Key. Ash also manages to defeat Olympia and earning the seventh badge - Psychic Badge. Olympia, however, has a vision of the heroes and Team Rocket having a major role in an incoming crisis. This season consists of 45 episodes, from "Pathways to Performance Partnering!" to "All Eyes on the Future!". Pokémon the Series: XYZ On their way to Snowbelle City, our heroes hope Ash wins his final badge, and that Serena wins the final princess key, later after defeating Team Flare, and returning Squishy to Z-2, it's time for Serena to take flight to Hoenn to compete in Pokémon contests, and Ash to travel home. This series consisted of 47 episodes, from "From A to Z!" to "Till We Compete Again!". The series ended off with two TV specials: "The Legend of X, Y, and Z!" (which the dub considers episode 48) and the undubbed special "The Strongest Duo! Clemont and Cilan!!", which featured the return of Cilan. Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon (Pokémon the Series: Sun & Moon) This series takes place in Alola. The series is based on Sun, Moon, Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon. Pokémon the Series: Sun & Moon This season of the anime features Ash Ketchum and his Pikachu as they attend a school in the Alola region. Ash catches new Alola Pokémon, and learns about the region's secrets and mysteries. While Ash's classmates and Samson Oak are visiting Kanto, Misty and Brock come to visit. This series consisted of 43 episodes, from "Alola to New Adventure!" to "When Regions Collide!". Pokémon the Series: Sun & Moon - Ultra Adventures Ash Ketchum and his Pikachu continue to attend a school in the Alola region, catch new Alolan Pokémon, and learn about the region's secrets and mysteries. During this season, Ash and his classmates encounter the legendary Pokémon Nebby, Lillie's mother, Lusamine, and the Ultra Beasts that could jeopardize the Alola region. This series consisted of 48 episodes, from "A Dream Encounter!" to "Turning the Other Mask!". Pokémon the Series: Sun & Moon - Ultra Legends This season features Ash and Pikachu as they continue to attend a school in the Alola region, as the region adopts its own version of the Pokémon League. This series consisted of 54 episodes, from "Lillier and the Staff!" to "Thank You, Alola! Respective Departures!!". Pocket Monsters (2019) This season features Ash and Pikachu as they help Professor Sakuragi run the Sakuragi Institute and research pokemon and their behavior. The series started airing in Japan on the 17th of November 2019. Category:Anime